


You Just Wait

by SheniquaBon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Don't Judge Me, High School AU, I love them too much, I'll punch you, In the face, M/M, Mavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheniquaBon/pseuds/SheniquaBon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m here, in Austin, sitting with a bunch of bloody Americans in my algebra class. And sitting right next to me, is this major douche. He’s so full of himself. I’ve known the guy for 20 minutes and he already is acting like such a bloody mong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

I’m here, in Austin, sitting with a bunch of bloody Americans in my algebra class. And sitting right next to me, is this major douche. He’s so full of himself. I’ve known the guy for 20 minutes and he already is acting like such a bloody mong.

"Hey, fucker." The douche says, "I need a pencil."

"You should probably get one then." I reply.

"Oooh, he’s British! What a douche!" The mong says."Now give me a God damn pencil."

"I’m good. Go get a pencil from someone who cares."

"I like you. You have some serious balls." He says with an impressed look on his face.

"Well, I don’t like you." I say. By the looks on his face, he takes it as a challenge.

"Oh, I’ll change that." Good luck with that. "Name’s Michael."

"That’s special."

"Alright!" The enthusiastic teacher says. "I’m Mr. Burns. You guys are Juniors, so you should know how this works. Follow the rules, and you won’t fail." He goes on to explain the rules, but I zone out. Why does that douche nozzle want to be my friend? God, I hope I don’t have any more classes with him.

Well, turns out I have 2nd, 3rd, and 6th period with him too. And I have to sit next to him in 3rd also. Well, Isn’t that just bloody fantastic? God damnit. He even sat by me at lunch. Why is he so interested in me?

Well, on a good note, I made one friend. His name’s Ray. I have 5th and 7th period with him. Me and him planned on hanging at his house after school to play some Halo.

When we walked out of school, all I could think about was that douche bag, Michael.

"Hey, Gavin." Ray says as he knocks me out of my trance, "Something on your mind?"

"Yeah, I met this compete asshole in 1st period and he’s been bothering me all damn day."

"Does this asshole have a name?"

"Michael." I answer. Ray stops dead in his tracks.

"Michael?" He asks nervously. I nod. "Michael Jones?"

"I don’t bloody know his last name."

"Does he wear glasses and have kinda reddish hair?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask skeptically.

"He’s the captain of the football team. He picks on new kids. Stay away from him, okay?"

"Already planning on it. He was being an utter mong in 1st period. Bossing me around. Who in the bloody hell does he think he is?"

"He thinks he’s Michael fucking Jones. He gets anything he wants. His parents pretty much own the school. He fucking beat a kid unconscious and got away with a clean slate. That guy pisses me the fuck off. Promise me you won’t talk to him. Please. I don’t want you turning into an asshole."

"I promise Ray. I won’t talk to him. I’ll even ask Mr. Burns and Mr. Heyman to move me. They sat me next to him."

"You have to sit next to him in two fucking periods? Ha, sucks to be you. I only have 4th period with him, and he sits on the complete other side of the room."

"If you would kindly shut up, it’d be much appreciated."

We finally get to Ray’s house. He doesn’t have a car, so we had to walk. Turns out, he’s really bloody good at Halo. He beat me by a long shot 4 games in a row.

It’s around 7:30 when I start to head home. I’m about half way home when I realized that I haven’t had dinner yet. My stomach is growling. I walk to Taco Bell.

When I walk in the door of Taco Bell, guess who”s bloody sitting there. Michael Jones.

"Hey! It’s the guy who wouldn’t give me a God damn pencil!" He walks up to me, and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Get the hell off me. I told you, I don’t bloody like you!" I throw his arm off my shoulder, "Now, if you would quit being an asshole, I would like to get my food."

"Come on, man. You never even gave me a chance." He says.

"Literally, the first thing you said to me was ‘Hey fucker’, then you demanded a pencil. I don’t think you get a bloody chance."

The look of sadness that rushed over his face was heart-wrenching. “Please. Let me show you I’m not a complete asshole.”

"Fine. But the minute you demand for another pencil, I’m gonna punch you in the face and leave."

He laughs. “Okay. You never told me your name.”

"Gavin."

"Okay. We should start over. Hello Gavin, how has your day been?"

"Pretty shitty until now. You?"

"Now that I’m friends with you, fantastic."

"Whoa, never said we were friends."

"You just wait."

Man, I had no idea what I was in for.


	2. Chapter Two

I walk up to the cashier, and order a couple tacos and a burrito. I go to sit at a table on the other side of the restaurant, away from Michael. That doesn't really work, because he comes and sits next to me anyways. 

"Hey," Michael says, "Gimme your phone."

"Oh, no." I reply, "I do not trust you with my phone."

"Come on, asshole, I'm not gonna fucking break it. Just give it to me." I cautiously had him my phone. He pulls something up, and starts typing. "Here," he says as he gives me my phone back, "my number is in there. Text me whenever." He gets up and walks out of the door.

When I finish my food, I walk home. "Hey," my mom greets me as I walk in the door, "did you eat?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," she says, "how was your first day at school?" I immediately started thinking of Michael.

"Eh, made a friend. His name's Ray. He's cool. And I met this guy, his name is Michael. I have no idea what to think about him."

"Why? Something happen?"

"You could say that." I walk up to my room and plop onto my bed. I pull out my phone, and I have this urge to text Michael. I resist the urge as I put on Adventure Time on my TV.

The next day I walk into first period a little bit cheekier than I expected for the second day of school. I take my seat next to Michael.

"Hey, Gavin." He greets me. 

"Hey, Michael."

"Dude, it's Michael, not Micool."

"Don't bloody judge my accent."

"Ah, Micool, stop being so bloody rude." He says, mocking my accent. 

"Asshole." I punch his arm. 

"I'm just playing with you. You're accent is actually pretty hot. Got the girls hanging off your ass I bet." I might if I weren't gay..

"Nah.. Haven't really talked to anyone yet."

"Dude, you could seriously get some. Like you just say 'Hello' to a girl, and her panties are gone."

"Shut up, you minge." I say as we both laugh. Class starts, and I start taking notes.

Maybe he's not so bad after all.


	3. Chapter Three

I walk into the cafeteria, and Michael is sitting with the rest of the football team. I was kinda hoping he'd sit by me, but I'd never admit that. I go and sit next to Ray and all his friends that I haven't met yet. 

"Hey, Gavin." Ray says.

"I don't believe we've met," a girl with blond hair says, "I'm Barbara, you can call me Barb."

"Well, hello, Barb," I respond, "I'm Gavin."

"Oh. My. God. I'm in love with your accent," a girl with red hair tells me. I guess Michael was right. "I'm Lindsay by the way."

"Thank you, Lindsay." There's a fews more people that introduced themselves to me. Jack, Caiti (they're dating), Brandon, Kara, and Chris. But the guy who stuck out the most was Geoff. He's a senior with tattoos all up and down his arms, and he's not as intimidating as he seems. He's actually really nice once you talk to him. He has a girlfriend. Her name is Griffon. She wasn't at the lunch table though. Geoff points to her, and I can instantly see that they're a good couple. She has tattoos and piercings all over. Geoff scored a good one.

I have 4th period now, and it turns out that I have that class with Chris and Brandon.

Brandon and Chris walk up to me, "Gavin, right?" Chris asks.

"Yeah." We go to sit down, and they sit somewhere near me. What's different in this school than my last school is we have assigned sitting here. I feel like I'm in bloody elementary school again. The school said it's because they've had to many bad things happen when students get to chose who they sit by. It's still bullshit, but I guess I could live with it. It makes it so I sit by Michael twice and Ray once, so I guess I'm okay with it. 

After class, I head to my 5th period class, which is on the complete other side of the bloody school, but we have 7 minutes passing time, so I make it there on time. Barely though. This school is so bloody big. There's a good 2,500 kids here. There was only like 1,000 in my school back in England. 

When I walk into my 5th period class, I take my seat next to Ray.

"Hey," he says, "you seem happy,"

"That's because I am."

"Did Michael finally leave you the fuck alone?" He laughs.

"Uhh.. Yeah.. About that.."

Ray's expression goes blank. "What?"

"He and I might be friends. Don't be mad!"

"Oh my god, Gavin. If he hurts you, I won't be your shoulder to cry on."

"Why do you have such a big problem with him? Seriously, he's not that bad. He actually kinda nice. And funny."

"Ugh. So I was new last year. I had a couple classes with him. He acted like he really liked me. Then he acted like he had a crush on me, which by this point, I've developed feelings for him. Oh yeah, I'm bi. Anyways, he and I got together, then he dumped me, said that it was all some huge joke that he does on new kids. He left me broken hearted for months. I was the joke of sophomore year for a while. I just don't want you to develop feelings for him, an get broken hearted, Gavin."

"Uhmm.. How'd you know I was.."

"You just seem like the type to be gay, no offense."

"Alright.." I say as my teacher give us an assignment, and tells us we can pair up to work on it. Ray and I starts working on it. We finish about 10 minutes before class is over, so we just start talking.

"So you like Michael, huh?" He asks me. 

"Kinda, I mean we just started talking last night."

"Good luck. Don't fall for him."

"Like that'll happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I honestly wasn't expecting a lot of people to read it, but 100 people read it in less than 24 hours, so thank you.  
> Bye bitches.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be uploading a couple chapters a day this week because it's spring break, and I have no life.

At the end of the day, I walk to my locker. Michael comes up to me. "Hey, Gavin." He asks nervously, "I'm having a party at my house after the game on Friday. Wanna come?"

"I don't know Michael.. I mean, I kinda do, but my friend Ray would kill me." 

He looks really scared when I bring up Ray. "Ray..? Ray Narvaez?"

"Yeah. The one who's heart you broke. Yeah, he told me about that. Why did you do that?!" 

"Gavin, I didn't mean to break his heart. When I get to know you better, maybe we can talk about this. But not now, okay?"

"Whatever. I have to go."

"Okay, bye. You coming on Friday?"

"Maybe. I'll have to ask Ray."

I walk outside to meet Ray. We hanging out again today, along with Chris and Brandon. We're playing Black Ops II today. Chris and Brandon don't want to, claiming it's not even fun when they play with Ray, because he's apparently the "Call of Duty Guy", but I still bloody love that game, so we play it anyway. When we got to his house and started playing, he definitely lived up to his title. He won every bloody game. It was still fun though. Especially when I killed Ray, which only happened like twice every game. 

I stay over at Ray's for dinner, then I walk home. When I get home, I text Ray. 

Gavin: Hey, Ray. I have to ask you something.

About five minutes later, he responds. 

Ray: What is that?

Gavin: Soo.. Michael asked me to go to a party at his house on Friday after the game, and I wanted to know if it was okay with you to go. 

After a while, he finally replies. 

Ray: Um.. I don't care. Just don't bang. 

Gavin: Shut up you minge. 

Ray: What the fuck is a minge?

Gavin: An insult, you minge. 

Ray: You and your dumbass British words. 

Gavin: They're real words!

Ray: Whatever lets you sleep at night, buddy. 

Gavin: I'm gonna stop talking to you before I throw my phone in anger.

Ray: Love you too, Gavin.

I pull up Michael's contact, and text him. 

Gavin: It's Gavin. I can come to your party.

He immediately responds, like he was waiting for my answer. 

Michael: Sweet. Maybe then I could tell you what happened with Ray. 

Gavin: Why not now?

Michael: Too much shit to type. I gtg. Goodbye, Gavin. 

Gavin: Goodbye, Michael.

Michael: Don't you mean Micool?

I read it and laugh. I don't respond to it though, because I don't really know what to say. Sometimes I think he's joking, and other times I think he's just being an asshole. 

FRIDAY

We won, 24-18. I don't bloody understand how American football works.

After the game, I'm sitting on a bench outside waiting for Michael, because he said he'd give me a ride to his house. He comes over to me, and walks me to his car.

"Hey, Michael." I start, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He gets in the driver's seat, and I sit in the passengers seat.

"Why did you want to be my friend so bad?"

"To be honest, at first I just needing a fucking pencil, then you told me to fuck off, and I liked you because everyone always treats me like I'm a giant scary monster, but you treated me like a normal guy."

"Well, you did knock a kid unconscious.."

"That was one time! And he fucking hit me first. Kid fucking deserved it."

"I'm just kidding. I like you too Michael. You're actually not an asshole. And I don't give a shit if you are the president, I don't take shit from people."

"Good."

"Yeah. You wanna talk about Ray..?"

"Uhh.. We can. You have to promise me, you won't tell anyone this. Only Ray. And he can't tell anyone either. I'm only telling you this because I like you, and I don't want you to hate me for what I did. I don't want Ray to hate me anymore either. I really didn't mean to hurt him."

"Michael, tell me. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Okay.." He prepares himself. "I'm gay." I wasn't really expecting that. Especially him being the captan of the football team. "And I did have genuine feelings for him, but then the word got around that I was with him, and I had to make up some excuse, because I need football, and they'd kick me off the team if they found out I was gay. Anyway, I just told him that it was all a joke, but it really wasn't. And I wanted to tell him the truth, but all he did was avoid me, and when I did get the chance to talk to him, he'd tell me to fuck off then he'd walk away. I really am sorry. I felt like shit for a long time. Hell, I still kinda do."

"I'll tell him if you want me to."

"Please. I don't want him hating me anymore. I still wanna be friends with him. He's a fucking cool guy."

"I know. I have something I need to tell you, since it's confession time."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm gay too."

"What, really?!" He says with a really surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, you couldn't tell?"

"No, not at all."

"Ray said it was easy to tell. Cause apparently I'm so gay, it's easy to tell."

"Nah. I mean, I see it now, but not before. That's why I thought girls would be hanging off your ass."

"I've had several girls tell me they were in love with my accent."

"It's fucking sexy dude. No homo."

"Shut the hell up."


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload one yesterday, I had to visits my grandma. Hope you like this one :)

When I walk into the door to Michael's house, there's people with drinks everywhere. I go to grab myself a drink, vodka and orange juice. I know pretty much no one here, so I'm probably just gonna stand next to Michael the entire time. I walk around, looking for him, then I see him with the rest of the football team, and I change my mind about being with him the whole time. I wasn't really expecting him to want to be with me the whole time anyway.. Why would he? I'm just the new lonely guy with like three friends.

I squeeze my way through all the tipsy teenagers, and go and sit on the couch. I pull out my phone and see I have a unread message from Ray. I unlock my phone and look at it. 

Ray: How's the party?

Gavin: I don't really know anyone here, so I'm just sitting on his couch.

He responds a few minutes later. 

Ray: Wow, Gav. You're really livin' it up. Go dance with somebody or some shit. Just walk up to a girl, and be like 'Hello, love.', and she'll instantly start grinding on you.

Gav: Sod off. 

Ray: What the fuck does that mean?

Gavin: Fuck off. 

Ray: Oohhhh. I don't understand your made-up words. 

Gavin: They're not made up words!

Ray: Whatever you say, Gav. I got to go, but go live it up a little. Don't be THAT guy.

Gavin: Bye, Ray. 

He doesn't respond to that, and I go up to get a beer. I don't feel like getting too drunk. I get really bloody weird when I'm drunk, and I'd rather not let anyone see that side of me yet. 

"Hey, Gav!" Someone calls out, I turn around. It's Michael. "Wanna play some Xbox or something? You seem bored."

"Sure," I walk over to him, and he leads us up to his bedroom. "What do you have?"

"I have Assassin's Creed 4, Dead Rising 2, GTA V, and Minecraft."

"Let's play Minecraft!! I bloody love that game."

"Calm down." He turns on his Xbox, and puts Minecraft on. We start on a new world, and we begin punching trees. After we have enough wood, we build our own houses, then we go mining. After I get enough iron, I make a bucket, and put lava in it, then I pour it over Michael's house. It takes a few seconds for Michael to realize why I'm laughing so hard.

"Gavin! You motherfucker!" He tackles me to the ground. We wrestle for a while, but he eventually gets my arms pinned to the ground. He justs stares into my eyes. We both blush. Then he leans down to kiss me. Oh my God. Michael Jones is kissing me. I realize that I'm not kissing back, but it's too late. He already pulled away. 

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry!" He says as he runs out of the room. 

What the hell just happened?


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome for that cliffhanger. ;)  
> I gotta keep you reading somehow, right?

What the hell? Michael Jones just kissed me and then he ran away because I forgot to kiss back. I'm such a bloody idiot.

"What the fuck just happened?" A guy asks as he opens the bedroom door, "I've never seen Michael cry before." Michael's crying.. And it's all my fault. 

"Oh my God!" I say as I get up, "I have to go get him!"

"He went that way," he points down the stairs, "out of the front door."

"Thanks," I mumble as I walk out of the room and go outside. He's no where to be seen. I ask people if they've seen him, and no one knew. But one guy said he went in a certain direction, and I ran that way. I start to think about my sudden feelings for him. I just acknowledged how adorable his dimples are and how I just wanna run my hands through his perfect curls. God, a few days ago, I hated guy with my entire being, now all I wanna do is kiss him. I shake my head of these thoughts, because I need to focus on finding him.

After a while, I got to my high school. I decide to take a breather, because I just ran for like a mile and a half, and I don't run very often. When I look around for somewhere to sit, I see Michael. Just bloody sitting on the bleachers of the football field. I walk over to him and sit down. "Hi, Michael," I breathe out while panting. 

"Hey, Gavin," he shakily says, "did you run the whole way over here?"

"Maybe," I embarrassingly admit, "I needed to talk to you."

"I know you're here to say that you're not interested, and I already know that. I was being really fucking stupid, and I'm so sorry. Can we pretend that that didn't happen, because I still wanna be friends."

I grab his hand, and interlace our fingers together. "But I don't wanna forget." We sit in silence for a few seconds before he quietly responds. 

"Wh... What?"

"Michael, I like you too. Don't be sorry. I don't wanna forget that happened. I was just really surprised that you liked me." I grab the back of his neck and bring him closer. I kiss him lightly. We pull apart, but he grabs my head and kisses me hard. I run my hands through his hair as he pulls me closer. But then we here someone speak.

"What the fuck is this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave you another cliffhanger. I'm evil, I know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.  
> Kinda in a shitty place right now.

We both freeze and turn to the person who interrupted our kiss. It was a girl. A very pretty one. She seemed very confused. Finally, Michael spoke. 

"Uhh.." He says nervously, "hey, Ashley.."

"Hey, Michael." The girl, Ashley, awkwardly replies, "who's this?"

"Hi, I'm Gavin." I introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Ashley, I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad. I'm sorry I interrupted, but now I'm kinda interested. Michael, I didn't know you were gay. I wish you would've told me."

"Yeah, I am. Why do you care?"

"Because I've always wanted a gay best friend!" She says excitedly, "oh, and dont worry. I wont tell anyone." You could literally see the relief flood into Michael.

"Oh my God, thank you so much. Why did you even come here though?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I was here because I forgot my bag in the stands," she points to her bag, which is indeed there, "now, why're you here? Trying to sneak out and make out with your boyfriend? How cute!"

"Shut the fuck up, Ashley. No, I was actually running away from this little bastard, and he came after me. Don't even fucking dare calling us cute."

"But you are!" Michael and I both blush. "I have to go, nice meeting you Gavin."

"The pleasure's all mine." She blushes, grabs her bag, the leaves. "So, Michael, wanna talk about what happened or...?"

"Only if you wanna." He says while dragging his foot across the ground awkwardly. I don't really know if I wanna talk about it. On one hand, I wanna ask him a million and three questions, but on the other hand, I just wanna sit in silence. I decide to go with the latter, saving the questions for later.

\------------

"Ray, I really need to talk to you." I say as I walk up to Ray in the cafeteria. 

"Then just say it." He says with an interested look on his face.

"Not here. Somewhere with less people. It's kinda a big deal." I tell him as I drag him to the library.

"Okay, what the fuck is it?"

"It's about Michael," Ray's excited expression turned into a angry frown in two seconds. "He told me about everything. He told me that it never really was a joke. That he really did like you. That he's gay. That he wanted to tell you, but he never got the opportunity."

"What?"

"He really did like you, but he couldn't let everyone know that, so when the word got around that you guys were together, he played it off as some big joke, so he could continue being on the football team, because they'd kick him off if he was gay." Ray's eyes glimmered. 

"He.. He did like me?"

"Yes. He did. A lot."

"Oh my God. I'm such am asshole. I'm just fucking acted like he was the biggest douche without even giving him a chance. God damnit."

"Hold on. I'm not done. He.. He.." I stutter as my cheeks redden, "he kissed me."

"Holy shit! Gavin has a boyfriend! Get some!"

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not, dipshit. I saw it coming anyways."

"How?"

"Because you totally fell head over heels for him. You practically piss yourself every time you talk about him."

"I do not!"

"Yes you fucking do, and you know it."

"I hate you."


	8. Chapter 8

-3 months later-

After school, I walk home. I plop onto my bed and start doing homework, and my text tone goes off. It's Michael. 

Michael: You should come over.

Gavin: Should I?

Michael: Yes, and we're gonna play video games. 

Gavin: Alright. 

Michael: I'm on my way to pick you up. 

I sit on my bed until Michael gets there, and then I climb into his car. I turn up the music, and we both start singing obnoxiously loud.

Eventually we he back to his house, and we start playing Minecraft. 

"Gavin," Michael begins, "I swear to fuck, if you pour lava on my stuff, I will beat the shit out of you."

"But that's the fun part.."

"Gavin." He says with a very serious look on his face. 

"I'm just kidding, Michael. I won't pour lava on your stuff. I promise. God, you take the fun out of Minecraft."

"Shut the fuck up."

We begin mining, and I have full iron armor and an iron sword. I think I'm ready. Man, why does Michael have to be so far away? After I take a walk around the world with my map, I finally find him smelting iron. I start attacking him, and he dies after a few hits. 

"GOD DAMNIT GAVIN!! I WAS MINING FOR LIKE TWO HOURS AND NOW I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE MY SHIT IS!! YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" He tackles me to the ground. Well, doesn't this look familiar.. It end up just like the last time, him kissing me. I flip us over, so now I'm on top. I lick his bottom lip, and he welcomes me. We're tongue battling, but he's winning, so eventually I just give into him. We pull apart for air. "Fuck, Gavin."

"What?"

"I.. I just.. I love you, Gavin."

"I love you too, Michael."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic, so I apoligize if it was shitty.   
> If you want to give me a suggestion, comment.   
> I'll try to post a chapter once every one or two days if you guys like this fic.   
> Bye fuckers.


End file.
